Desire and Temptation
by Fem-Gamer
Summary: The night before Tristan's wedding, Joey takes the gang to an unexpected location for a bachelor party that no one will forget. Desire and temptation fill the air and unexpected couples manifest from the evening. It promises to be a night they'll all want to remember but will the liquor get in the way of that? yaoi, hints of yuri and hetero pairings inside in great detail
1. Chapter 1 Distraction

Chapter 1 – Distraction

Hint of lavender, sweat and glitter filled the air. The music switching beats depending on who was on stage: and scantily clad females serving drinks. Not outside the norm for a strip club. It was a special night after all and a special night called for something way outside the normal adventures of this mixed bunch.

Joey was still not completely satisfied with the arrangement but was beginning to get used to it. Tristan proposed and Serenity accepted he knew that. Still, he just didn't want to think of his sister depending on another man for protection and what big brother did.

Joey was most surprised about his best friend Yugi coming along. He thought for sure his shorter friend would deny the invitation to the party he had to arrange and just attend the wedding the next day. He was excited to have his best friend there, but shocked none the less.

"Seriously, a strip club? How cliché" Duke spoke up being the only one to comment on Joey's choice of party location.

"Can it dice boy" Joey snapped back to reality just in time to silence the spikey black haired man, "This is the best one in Domino and super hard to get any private bookings for so it's still original"

The group sighed but all were intrigued at least to the mention of "private bookings".

"Private Joey?" Tristan broke the silence questioning.

"Yea, we get to enjoy the normal show but then later get to go upstairs for a private one" Joey grinning mischievously obviously having something planned for his friend.

A fierce blush crept across Yugi's face as a woman in a bikini offered him a drink out of everyone first. "ah-um…no thanks" he managed to cough out receiving a chuckle from Seto, another member Joey was shocked to have accepted the invitation.

"Man up Yugi, show some pride" Seto said looking the girl in the eyes, "Give us all a round of your best and if you see one of our drinks empty, you fill it do I make myself clear? This is your new job for the evening"

Seto handed the woman 100,000 yen and narrowed his eyes in a grin, "This is yours, I'll pay for the drinks at the end."

The woman's skin trembled with delight. She was told off like a slave but Seto's eyes pierced into her soul and moved her in a way no ordinary man was capable of. She'd protest to the fact of paying for drinks after, but everyone knew who Billionaire Seto Kaiba was. She nodded in compliance and received a "good" from the billionaire.

"Didn't expect you to buy the rounds Kaiba" Tristan stated as Seto smirked.

"Like any of you chumps could afford it" Seto grinned and he was back to being the cold hearted jerk they all knew him to be.

"Well let's go front and center!" Joey led pumping his fist in the air "Let's make this a night to remember!"

The group of six nodded in agreement and followed Joey to the front of the stage where they grabbed chairs. Several other men and women filled the strip club in different locations. Some getting lap dances, some ordering drinks, some already enjoying the poll dancers and begging for more with bills.

"So, Yami didn't want to come?" Duke questioned Yugi as they all received their first drink.

"He's on a date…" Yugi said slumping onto the table cradling his drink, "I don't think I need to tell you who asked him."

"That's rough" Duke sighed, "I thought for sure she'd ask you man."

Yugi paused at Duke's comment. Tea and Yugi had been friends for years and it was evident the brunette showed signs of affection towards him. Everyone saw it the other way around though and he often wondered why. It wasn't so much that Tea was on a date with his former darker half, but rather he knew the assumption would be that he would be upset.

He wasn't. One thing he came to realize when his darker half acquired a physical form was that he wasn't just dodging Tea's advances, he wasn't interested. It was hard because she was his friend and her feelings mattered to him greatly. Saying "no" was just too hard, because the look of disappointment on her face crushes him every time. When she was rejected from dance school in the United States, he swear her look broke his heart far worse than anything.

He was upset because he felt he used Yami as a scape goat, a way out of a situation he saw no end too. When she immediately turned her affections towards Yami, everything became easier for Yugi. He could keep his friend and not have to reject her, the best scenario. However, yugi had to pass that responsibility on his darker half now though and it crept an equally sad feeling. He never asked if he was interested in Tea, which made it all worse to him. Yugi felt he'd probably be reflecting on it all night.

"Well cheer up" Duke stated patting the shorter friend in the back to break the awkward silence "Pleanty of ladies here tonight, and your first dance is on me!"

Yugi smiled at his friend desperately trying to cheer him up from a situation he didn't know the full story on. Despite uninterested in the dance he was happy to have a friend like that.

"So if I wave the bill do they come to me?" Joey asked completely dumb founded.

"Uh I don't think they're quite like dogs Joey," Tristan sighed, "You brought us here and you don't even know how it works?"

"Shut up I'm figuring it out" Joey said narrowing his eyes at others who got the dancers attention, trying to figure out their strategy. His intense gaze was broken from the laughter of the one man on this planet Joey hated to be around

"If you focus anymore Wheeler, your brain will fry" Kaiba grinned, "It's not rocket science."

"laugh it up rich boy" Joey mumbled while focusing back onto the individual getting the attention of one of the dancers. 'There's got to be a trick to this' he thought.

Yugi sighed again, he really wanted to enjoy the evening with his friends especially for Joey but just couldn't shake his mind off Tea and Yami.

"You know, drinking helps" Ryou finally spoke up, often being more of an observer then a conversation starter. Yugi looked towards his friend then back at his drink 'It couldn't hurt I guess' Yugi thought.

Yugi grabbed his drink and downed it in one gulp. Even Seto was shocked by the action

"Yugi I meant sip it, that's a lot of alchohol to drink in one go!" Ryou stated, trying to correct a situation long past fixing.

Yugi wasn't expecting the drink to be so harsh and ended up coughing a few times. "What is this stuff?"

"I did ask for their best, probably a mix of a few things" Seto answered chuckling, "You may want to slow it down."

"Now they tell me" Yugi choked a bit more, not much of a drinker in general and he just downed something most people take a while on.

"Would you like a dance cutie?" A pasties and lingerie woman asked Duke with a smirk.

"Most certainly" Duke grinned overing one of his bills to the beautiful woman "A work of art needs to be appreciated"

"What a smooth talker" The woman giggled before leaning into Duke in a suggestive manner, "I wonder what else is smooth?"

"How on earth did he get a lady before me?!" Joey growled, "I've been waving my money this whole time will no one take it?!"

"Oh relax Joey" Duke smiled and received an "Easy for you to say" glance from his friend.

The woman had rich amber coloured hair and curves that formed the perfect shape. Her skin was pale with a hint of freckles and beauty marks. She began slowly angling her hips to the tempo of the music in front of Duke, slowly but just enough that it enhanced the anticipation for him. She was gorgeous and she was all his for a few minutes.

Duke went to reach out but remembered that it was generally frowned upon to touch the dancers and had to quickly retract his hands as she turned around slowly in a curved manner that made her appear extremely flexible. She slowly rested her hands on his knees and as she regained her form to look directly at him, slid her hands up his thighs while arching her back. Duke couldn't wait for the next step and shook with anticipation. She leaned down, her lips inches away from the zipper of his pants as she erotically moved upwards not touching him with anything but her hands on his thighs but getting close enough he could feel the heat of her breath through his clothes. She slowly took one hand off his thigh and led up his arm caressing it slowly leading up to his face then without hesitation, repeating with the other hand.

As she cupped his face she leaned against his face just brushing her cheek against his to put her lips inches away from his ear. "time's up"

Just as quickly as she whispered those words, she stood up and smirked. Duke on the other hand, felt cheated and growled under his breath.

"That was…only seconds!" He angrily protested. The woman raised a finger up to her face and waved it in a playful manner.

"Now now, don't be upset" She cooed, "It's actually been fifteen minutes"

Duke was ready to protest when he looked around at his friends and they all nodded. He couldn't believe it, he was so focused on the subtle movements of her body and position he had no concept of time anymore. He knew this place was going to be dangerous.

"Would you like a dance?" She turned to Yugi, seeing the individual look sad compared to the rest of his friends, "Care for a pick me up?"

Yugi paused at the question, considering it thoroughly. He was at a strip club with his friends and this is what they came to do. It was expected for the bachelor party location Joey picked and it'd be rude not to engage. On the other hand, Yugi felt it wrong to accept such a thing even from someone being paid to do it. He just didn't want to lead anyone else on and be placed in another terrible situation.

"No thanks" Yugi declined as politely as possible. She nodded to him accepting the honest answer and not wanting to upset the man by pressing further.

"Papa Joey wouldn't mind a dance or two!" Joey grinned patting his lap to the woman. She smiled at Joey and walked over to him.

"You don't care that I just grinded on your friend?" She asked smiling mischieviously, "What a good friend you are."

To many thoughts raced in Wheeler's head and he protested quickly "n-no way! Actually I'll wait for someone else!"

"Suit yourself" she said winking before walking away from the group entirely.

"Man, I narrowly dodged a bullet" Joey sighed as Kaiba chuckled that "Stupid wheeler" chuckle he always does, "Whats so funny?!"

"She obviously said that because she didn't want to perform for you," Seto educated, and the realization that Seto was actually right sunk in.

"I have money, why don't they want it?!" Joey angrily lashed out, rubbing his hair furiously asking the same question he did earlier.

****** an hour later ******

The evening continued with more specialized shows to entertain the crowd and a few more friendly erotic dances for the group. Everyone was on their third or fourth drink by this point and having one heck of a time.

Everyone but Yugi that is. Yugi had declined every ladies advancement towards him, even the waitress serving their drinks who was asking to go to coffee with him. He just wasn't interested in the ladies and rather kept focusing his attention on his drinks.

Was that the problem? Yugi never thought of it before. What was his type? He had been so busy dueling and going through everyday life with his friends he never thought about it until now. He was nineteen and he hadn't even thought about a future lover.

'What's wrong with me?' he thought to himself, finishing his third drink. 'Am I just…broken?'

He looked around at his friends thoroughly enjoying themselves, even Kaiba was having a fun time teasing the waitress with cold advancements. He was the only one not really partaking and not really enjoying the attention either.

"Are you sure you don't want a dance man?" Duke asked Yugi for the fourth time that evening.

"Hey lay off Duke, "Joey intervened, "If he doesn't want one, he doesn't have to have one."

"But-" Duke began to complain but Joey defended his best friend.

"Seriously man, back off" Joey warned, "Yugi doesn't need a dance"

"Okay" Duke agreed, defeated looking back at his smaller friend. 'Joey can be a simpleton' Duke thought, upset with how little it seemed Joey cared about his best friend.

Suddenly a loud beeping noise came from Joey's watch. "Shoot I almost forgot! Our private show is going on upstairs in five minutes!" Joey grinned, "Let's go Tristan"

"That look is worrying me" Tristan spoke honestly as his drunken friend continued to grin "Like really worrying me man"

"You'll see" Joey chuckled as he stood up and led everyone upstairs to their private booth. Yugi made sure to grab his drink, figuring what was upstairs was not going to suit him either.

AN: Alright! Sorry about the slow start, I needed to get a lot of the situation and descriptive environment elements out of the way. The good stuff will be in chapter 2 and on. Won't be a long story, more testing my skills at writing a little smut/romance/erotic interactions. Feel free to R/R ! The pairings (well minus SerenityxTristan are not going to be revealed right away and some may be a surprise!

Again, I warn you that there will be yaoi, hints of yuri, and some heterosexual pairings within the shorter story so if that offends you I would refrain from reading further.


	2. Chapter 2 Determination

Chapter 2: Determination

What a night. Yami rubbed his temples in frustration as he walked towards the place Joey texted him to go if he had time to make it. The text was barely coherent signaling to the former pharaoh that his friend was probably drunker then a skunk.

Joey was the only one who actually knew, knew about what Yami held inside. Normally his former half was the one he'd be able to confide in, and tell everything to, that he felt sick hiding it from him. How could he begin to even explain?

The date was fine and he knew it'd go that way. He got along pretty well with Tea, and always knew of her feelings for Yugi and himself. Yami was great at being honest and blunt, much unlike his former lighter half and told her directly his disinterest for a relationship with her at this point. She accepted it pretty well and expressed the words Yami was scared to hear, "I think its Yugi anyway."

When Yami overheard Yugi on the phone earlier today with Tea he knew she would be coming over to ask one of them out. He knew her well, and eavesdropping on the phone confirmed it. Yugi seemed nervous after hanging up the phone and seemed to fidget quite a lot. He knew his former light must've been scared about Tea's decision and deep down was worried she'd hurt him. Yami knew what he had to do, and that was to take control of the conversation and manipulate her into asking him out.

Yami wasn't completely noble in his actions though, doing the task also for his own motives as well. The evening played out well, he told Tea bluntly that he wasn't interested right now and then came the words he didn't want to hear.

They parted pleasantly and Yami text Joey right away forgetting where the group was tonight for Tristan's party. _'I'm only going to get one shot at this' _Yami thought.

Yami's eyes snapped open when he realized he arrived at the place Joey texted him to meet them. He was so deep in thought reflecting the scenario of this evening over and over again he was walking on auto pilot. Entering the establishment his eyes went wide.

"Great Ra" he gasped out loud, realizing what the place was quickly. He had been studying about present times and knew exactly what a strip club was. In his time they didn't have strip clubs but they did have "entertainment" in a similar fashion so it was an easy concept for him to understand.

Yami's eyes narrowed when a lingerie wearing woman asked what he wanted to drink. Ignoring her initially in order to glance around the room to find the group. He spotted them at the front of the stage sighing loudly. 'Of course that's where Joey goes' he thought when he heard another attempt at asking the same question come from the woman again.

"I'll have whatever they're drinking and put it on Kaiba's tab" Yami instructed formally. The woman smirked and nodded her head, knowing full well from her other waitress friend that Kaiba was paying the tab for his friends tonight. Yami however, folded his arms with a smirk thinking he was inconveniencing the billionaire by making him pay his tab and took the opportunity to stab the man a bit or so he thought.

Yami started to walk up to the group when he suddenly saw one of the dancers get up and turn her attention towards Yugi. Duke's body and hair was blocking her originally, not realizing he already was given some entertainment by one of the dancers. Rather than approaching right away Yami sat back at a table away from the group to observe the encounter suddenly losing his nerve.

The waitress brought him his drink and he gripped the glass tightly, cursing himself for getting cold feet. He was a pharaoh once and saved the world; surely he could approach the group and say what he needed to say. Seeing the woman give Yugi attention made him break his nerve and make him re-think his strategy.

"Taking up stalking now" came a familiar deep voice from behind him. Yami sighed knowing full well who the voice belonged too.

"Not stalking, strategizing" Yami corrected, "And one could say the same about you"

"Touché" the former thief stated sitting beside the other former spirit. Zorc had been destroyed but just like Yami, Bakura was given a second chance. Bakura had still kept up with his sneaking ways but thanks to Ryou, seemed to be a lot less evil then he used to be though getting rid of "Zorc" was probably a help. He decided to go with just the simple name "Bakura" with no other name for now as he regained some of his life. Though originally only being a piece of Zorc's soul, Bakura had still developed his own motives and own mind. After casting Zorc out, a lot of his evil drives had vanished though his tendency to steal and manipulate still stayed within his personality.

He ended up bonding with the former pharaoh as going through similar situations and despite all odds became a somewhat friend. He knew Yami's deep desires without him ever having to say anything, for you see, at one point Bakura was within Yami's mind as well. He sensed it and knew long before the former pharaoh probably did.

"Why haven't you gone to sit with them?" Yami questioned, finally breaking the silence as he watched the dancer move on from Yugi towards Joey.

"I find it almost more entertaining to watch them" Bakura folded his arms with a grin, "That and I wasn't invited. It's hard for everyone to entirely forget what they went through with me"

Yami chuckled at the former thief's comment. They had forgotten and forgiven a long time ago, it was more Bakura's outsider nature that prevented them from being close to him. Regardless he knew in general it was hard for anyone to accept the spirits as their own person, in fact he frequently still got called Yugi.

*** One hour later ***

The evening went on with Bakura and Yami watching the group intently chatting about scenarios that compared to their former lives. Yami noticed Yugi turning down every dancer Duke tried to get for him and looking sadder as the night drew on and the alcohol was consumed. Yami couldn't help but feel sad himself, being part of the reason his former half was hurting.

Enough! Yami slammed his hands on the table as the group in front of them went up to the room upstairs, startling Bakura if only for a moment. Yami had consumed several drinks at this point and was tired of hiding. He was going to confront them, and he was doing it on his terms.

Yami didn't have to say a word and Bakura knew exactly what had been bothering the former pharaoh. As Yami stormed in the direction as the others, Bakura decided to follow figuring whatever was going to happen will be more amusing then staying where he was. Of course the former thief took his drink with him, also charging the tab on Kaiba.

The room was dark only having neon lights lighting it up. Yami had a hard time seeing where the group went and stumbled in the dark. Yami growled when he hit something with his foot, cursing the poor layout and lighting situation in Egyptian.

Bakura chuckled at Yami's pain, obviously having no issue to navigate the dark corridor up the stairs. Yami tripped again this time hitting something he knew was a person.

"Sorry" Yami said on instinct not sure who or what he hit but wanted to cover his basis anyway, "It's dark up here."

"Yea it takes some getting used to" a soft but confident female voice came.

"Mai?" Yami questioned.

"Yea, Joey invited me too and I thought why not? " Mai laughed, "Also Yami, could you remove your hand from my breast"

"Sorry!" Yami said pulling his hand away quickly not realizing that is what he was leaning on. He rubbed a hand through his bangs in frustration, alcohol causing his balance to be manipulated and the lighting sure didn't help.

"If you're looking for the others they're through that door, I was on my way to the bathroom" Mai instructed, pointing at the door with a giant neon heart on it. Yami nodded to the blonde and walked with Bakura into the room.

This room was lit up a bit more with a blue light slightly illuminating the walls and chairs. Glitter sparkled in the light and covered the floors as it led to a dimly lit stage. Glancing around Yami could see the group up front by the stage enjoying a more risky dance show on the stage. Only a couple dancers were up here and they both were focused on Tristan. Yami read about this, as Tristan was getting married it seemed to be bachelor party protocol to try and embarrass the soon to be groom with extravagant dancers.

One was dressed as a police officer with a lot less clothing then the force would ever allow, and the other in tight leather and collars. Yami couldn't help but compare his and Yugi's own wardrobe to that of the erotic dancer.

Yami saw the Blonde look back obviously hearing the door open probably expecting his girlfriend to come back. When Joey noticed it was Yami in the doorway he gave him a thumbs up and seemed to whisper to the others with him. Yami pulled out his cellphone Yugi bought him and texted Joey his current plan and received another thumbs up from the Blonde when he received it. It was now or never and it may have been the liquor talking, but Yami was going to make it a full out shot.

Bakura slunked past the chairs and sat next to his former half, startling him at first but instructing him to sit next to him further away from the group. Tristan was already distant from the group receiving his awkward but entertaining special dance. That left Yami's target wide open.

Yami walked up to the group and brushed Yugi's back lightly sending shivers down Yugi's spine. Yami leaned down and whispered gently in his ear, "Enjoying the show?"

Yugi recognized the voice and didn't even turn to look at him. Yugi couldn't help but smile though and his former half's arrival. "Feels a bit awkward."

Yugi could feel the vibrations before hearing the sounds of Yami chuckle as the body now brushed up against his arm signaling his former half's movement towards his left side. Yami's fingers lightly traced down Yugi's shoulder and to his arm sending another shiver through Yugi's body.

"Awkward eh?" Yami breathed, his hot breath Yugi could feel on the bare skin of his forearm. Yugi looked towards his former half and their eyes met. Yugi felt a faint blush creep across his face from the way his former half looked at him. This happened from time to time because it felt like Yami was looking into his soul at times when they spoke. Formerly being apart of it, that was probably not far off from the truth.

"Good date?" Yugi questioned not breaking eye contact with his former half. He always felt a strong bond with Yami even after Yami proceeded to get a physical form and always enjoyed looking into his eyes when they talked. They always looked so determined, so serious but with a hint of compassion. Yugi often envied Yami's demeanor and appearance, wishing at times he could hold the same.

"There won't be a second" Yami stated bluntly, Yugi shocked at Yami's forwardness to talk about it. Yugi couldn't help but feel sad again, realizing that would mean he'd have to be put into the same situation again. Deep down he secretly hoped it would go down well, hating what he felt he did to Yami but also not wishing to deal with the situation himself. He loved Tea, just not in the way she wanted.

Yami noticed Yugi's expression changed figuring it had something to do with his blunt statement. He trailed his right hands fingers from Yugi's wrist to his shoulder. Yugi turned away but Yami's rough but firm fingers tilted Yugi's chin back to look at him.

"I'm sorry it didn't work out between us." Yami stated, referring to the date to try and offer some pick me up to his former half, "I just can't date someone I don't love."

"Understandable" Yugi nodded his face turning into a smile but his eyes giving his true emotions away, "I wish I had that confidence."

"You do." Yami quickly confirmed causing Yugi's expression to turn shocked along with his eyes. Yugi's expression finally turned to a genuine smile and he felt a bit of the world lifted. Maybe Yami was right, maybe he could be honest with her without getting hurt.

"Thanks Yami." Yugi replied his voice soft and happy, "You always seem to understand"

Yami smiled back and removed his hand from Yugi's chin to fall back to his arm. "I do don't I?" Yami asked, his ego looking for a bit more reassurance from Yugi. His ego's conditions met when he heard a laugh and witnessed a nod from him.

"There's something I need to tell you" Yami stated confidently, catching Yugi a bit off guard.

"Oh?" Yugi asked raising an eyebrow smiling at his former half, "You know you can tell me anything Yami"

"I do.." Yami grinned, Yugi's dependability and honesty was always what moved Yami the most. That and how confident the shorter man can be when given the right push. Yami stood up from his crouched position and lightly brushed Yugi's leg to now stand in front of him. His strong arms came down on either side of Yugi bracing the chair he was sitting in and he lowered his head so it was inches from Yugi's face.

"There's someone who's captured my interest"

Yugi's eyes went wide curious to what his former half's next response would be.

"Oh? Who?"

End of Chapter 2

AN: ooooo what will happen in chapter 3? Also another pairing confirmed, Joey/Mai which they'll get a bit more spotlight later. I always loved the chemistry between those two, they just work. Sorry it wasn't more of a build up though, as their relationship is more of a side portion of this story in general (much like Tristan and Serenity as Serenity isn't present).


	3. Chapter 3 Response

Chapter 3: Response

Joey could feel the buzz was aiming more towards sloppy drunk and decided to hold back the liquor a bit as he continued to watch the show on stage. Grinning from ear to ear, Joey was loving the awkward noises coming from Tristan just a few feet away from him. _'Payback for bedding my sister' _Joey thought.

Joey tried to call one of the dancers closer to him but they still wouldn't respond much to him. It was almost like they were tipped off or something. Joey's phone vibrated due to texts but he was too busy trying to get the dancers attention to answer it.

Kaiba was bored. Well bored was an understatement really, given the level of alcohol he consumed only made his mood that much worse. Typical stripper show, typical awkward groom dances and typical behavior from the company he was keeping. Joey let him down once again though he really didn't expect much from the mutt. Kaiba side glanced at Joeys phone beside him vibrating and decided he was going to mess with whoever was on the other end.

Picking it up, Kaiba's expression changed from bored to grinning instantly. It was Tea, texting Joey that Yami had turned down her advances and she made a huge mistake. That she should've gone with Yugi after all but was happy Yami did it in person. She also added hoping that Joey was done with his evening, if she could meet him and talk.

Kaiba texted back on Joey's behalf "meet me outside of the strip club I took everyone too, we can certainly talk I have a moment". He grinned. _'I think I'm going to have fun with this.' _He thought toying with the brunette on the other end.

He was happy to hear that she was a block away and she'd be there in a couple minutes. Joey still focused on the show along with Duke, Kaiba was able to stand up and exit without anyone noticing not bothering to look around at the rest. As Kaiba exited, Mai entered and they both exchanged looks before walking past each other.

Tristan was just not comfortable with the dancers at all. One managed to get handcuffs on him while the other was making awkward advances on him without actually touching him. They were clumsy and he could tell that they were new to this. He cursed his friends name. Tristan kept looking over at Duke the only one really glancing back at him every now and then and pleaded for help but Duke just shrugged.

Yugi looked at Yami intently, waiting to hear who he was interested in. When it came to Yami's private life he didn't talk about it much and didn't seem all that interested in relationships from what Yugi could gather. Still, he was inwardly happy that someone caught his attention and the smirk on Yami's face suggested he was excited. Yugi knew it'd be a rough few years for Yami to get adjusted but he did so at lightning speed. They masked to the school that Yami was a foreign distant relative and it seemed to work for most people. Yami and Yugi did look similar after all.

Yami placed a hand on Yugi's cheek but still continued to say nothing. Yugi could feel the warmth of Yami's hand and his cheeks still flushed. The alcohol was sinking in and he definitely felt a buzz. Yami's hand felt so warm despite the room being quite cool in temperature. It felt nice given that Yugi was feeling a bit cold.

He thought back to other times Yami's heat made him feel better. He always seemed to be there when Yugi was sick, hurt and needed him the most. Even though they were separate now, Yami didn't seem to leave his side. Deep down Yugi was thankful he didn't, he needed Yami.

Yami brushed some of Yugi's bangs out of his face gently before returning his hand to Yugi's cheek. His free hand moved from holding the chair to gripping Yugi's shoulder.

Yugi began to feel anxious, his former half just staring at him and only doing very subtle movements instead of responding to Yugi's question. He began to fidget his feet and felt a pout coming on.

"Why won't you answer me?" Yugi asked becoming increasingly anxious as Yami continued to look him in the eyes. Yugi broke eye contact and looked to the side. He hated when Yami would do this, give him glances and movements but not an answer as if saying 'Figure it out'. If he hated anything about Yami, it definitely was that. It got him anxious and nervous every time.

Yami stood up slowly from his position and moved his hand from Yugi's cheek. Yugi's pout only increasing as the buzz kicked in harder and Yami started to pull away. Yami made sure to lightly touch Yugi's skin making him cool rather than warm and knew his former half was just playing around at this point. He had it.

Yugi grabbed Yami's right hand before it completely pulled away too tightly and forcefully used it to pull himself up so he was inches from Yami's face, annoyed at all the playing around. "Tell me Yami, you're starting to drive me-"

Silence and shocked eyes Yugi couldn't believe it. A thousand thoughts running through his head and he was unable to focus on a single one. Yami had broke free of Yugi's grip and had grabbed the back of his head forcing him into a kiss. Yami's eyes were closed but Yugi's were wide open.

'We shared the same body, ate the same food and for a period we were one in the same' were the dominant thoughts in Yugi's mind. Was this a recent feeling of Yami's or something that had been buried deep within him this whole time and Yugi was too naïve to see it.

Yugi tried to pull away but Yami just followed, pushing Yugi down onto the chair again and moving his hand to the back of the chair to balance himself.

Suddenly if only for a moment the alcohol cleared his foggy mind and he thought back. Ever since Yugi became aware Yami was inside him, Yami had protected him. Grabbed his hands when he felt lost, hugged him when he couldn't take it anymore and became the strength he needed to push on. Yami faught for him, saved him and his friends countless times. The subtle hand squeezes, the leading him around when he didn't need to and the watching him while he slept. Yami displayed signs of affection towards him since the beginning.

What was this he was feeling? Yugi finally broke away from Yami only to look at him in the eyes. As if the kiss allowed him to see into their past together and feel it from Yami's side. Emotions ran through Yugi quickly and he didn't know which one to focus on. Yugi slid out from underneath Yami and managed to get out of the chair. He saw his friends glancing at him with confusion and didn't want to be put on display. He lightly grabbed Yami's wrist, whispered a we need to talk and led his former darker half out of the room and down the hallway under a green neon sign, the opposite direction from the stairs.

Yugi didn't say anything despite proclaiming they needed to talk and just looked at Yami. He could tell by the stumble his former darker half had been drinking and was worried alcohol maybe imparing his judgment. Was he reading far too much into this and it was just a drunken stooper?

Yami began to grow impatient with Yugi. Yugi didn't get angry at the kiss but he didn't really say anything either. He loved when his former lighter half played innocent but at this moment he didn't have the patience like he normally does for it. He wanted to know one way or another. Would he reject him or humor the thought, the tension in the air growing thick.

"Say something" Yami said in a low tone a faint blush creeping across Yugi's face.

"What do I-I say…?"

"Anything"

"okay…" Yugi turned away to try and process what had happened though the alcohol did not help. Yugi wasn't really interested in anyone romantically before. No, he just never thought about it in detail until recently. With Tea's advances becoming obvious Yugi started to question his feelings. Did he love her? Did he like her? He didn't know. It was only after she asked to come over it dawned on him. He'd either go out with her or have to turn her down and the thought about crushing his good friend was too much. That alone was confirmation, he wasn't interested.

He didn't know how he felt. Yami always made him feel good, feel safe and protected. He wanted to be near him all the time if only to sit in silence because even that was comforting to him. He confided in him and relied on him. He showed his weaker sides to Yami while they were connected and even when they were separated and still Yami stayed.

Yami grew more agitated at Yugi's thinking time. He realized Yugi wasn't going to be able to make up his mind and Yami would need to force his hand to choose. Yami slowly walked forward causing Yugi to react by backing up until Yugi was against the wall, still not looking at Yami as he thought about the situation he was in.

Yami reached down and put his warm hand against Yugi's cheek again as he knew how much it comforted his former half. He caused Yugi's eyes to look into his again, trying to get Yugi to understand it wasn't an accident.

Yami leaned in and was surprised a deep blush formed on Yugi's face and his mouth opened slightly. Yami had the answer finally that he wanted. He didn't care what way just as long as Yugi made up his mind.

Yugi wasn't sure how this was going to end up or even if he'd remember it in the morning. Something about Yami's touch made him weak in the knees, a feeling he relied on so much. He decided to not over think this any longer because there was no way he'd get a solid answer out of himself.

Yami moved his hand from Yugi's cheek to the back of his head and pulled him into a kiss both men had their eyes closed.

End of chapter 3.

AN: Can't get to the juicy parts too quickly, need to build up more plot first! Chapter 4 will be focusing more on the others then these two and then we'll be back to the main pairing Y/Y at the two final chapters. Half way there!


	4. Chapter 4 Challenge

Chapter 4: Challenge

Seto stood by the entrance of the strip club leaning against the wall just outside the front door. He grew tired of Joey's poor choice in entertainment and decided to cause a little of his own fun. Yugi and Yami had both bested him in a duel, and ultimately won against him. This was unacceptable.

He eyes turned to a smirk when he saw a familiar brunette running up to the club. He was going to make this night interesting, and get his rival back at the same time.

"Seto…?" Tea questioned as she ran up to the taller brunet, "Um…I didn't know you came out with Joey…"

"I wouldn't say I came out with him, more or less tagged along to see if there was something interesting going on" Seto stood up from the wall and walked directly in front of her blocking her way in, "Looking for someone?"

"Actually…Is Joey around? He said he'd meet me out here…" Tea asked looking around to see if she could see him but it didn't look like he was outside. She sighed, after the night she had she really didn't want to put up with Joey's scatter brain.

"Joey's preoccupied with his dancers and humiliating Tristan" Seto frowned, "It seems he chose that over you, tough luck"

"Oh…" Tea looked down to her feet and sighed, "Guess I really can't count on anyone tonight…"

Seto reached out his firm hand under her chin and lifted it up to look him straight in the eyes, his cold but confident expression moving closer to her face.

"…why don't you tell me what's going on…?" Seto asked softly a tone Tea wasn't sure she ever heard from the man.

"Um well…" Tea looked to the side narrowing her eyes, "I doubt it'd be interesting to you…"

"Humor me" Seto tilted his head to the side trying to stay one step ahead of the girl.

"…I met with Yami tonight" Tea began not believing she was actually about to tell Seto Kaiba her problems. She had a bit to drink before hurrying over so that may have had something to do with it. However, Seto being calm and somewhat caring didn't help. "I thought…maybe we could take things slow but he very bluntly told me he wasn't interested…that there was someone else and it was time he started putting his whole effort into it…"

Seto felt a mild sting in his chest as he saw Tea's eyes well up with tears that many wouldn't notice at first. Tea had a way of hiding her gaze from people to hide her tears but Seto always seemed to see it. He shook his head, nothing was going to keep him from his goal of entertainment this evening, especially not female tears.

"…ah so that's what it is" Seto began removing his hand from her chin, "In that case I think it's best you don't go inside"

"What?" Tea looked up at Seto questioning his comment. She searched his eyes for the answer but Seto was extremely hard to read especially with that soft look on his face. Did he even know he was making that expression currently?

"I'm bored anyway, let's get out of here" Seto instructed.

"Why are you trying to keep me from going in…?" Tea asked but as soon as she finished she realized a possible answer to her own question. "The woman he likes…she's in there isn't she?!"

"…as I said, it's best that you don't go in there" Seto restated this time crossing his arms making himself be a wall between her and the entrance.

"Step aside Seto" Tea narrowed her eyes and gripped her fists, "I want to see for myself!"

"Why? Will knowing really help ease the pain you're going through?" Seto frowned.

"…I guess not…" Tea sighed, relaxing her hands and looking down.

"…Yugi's inside though," Seto continued, "Did you want to see him instead?"

Yugi and Yami were hard to tell apart when they were in one body but now that they were separated Tea could tell the difference immediately. Her feelings caught between the two she found it difficult to choose one over the other and even more so since they have been separated. She was shocked Yami asked her out and thought it was fate or destiny of some kind. She wasn't sure how she'd face Yugi but now that Yami was off the table, maybe he'd forgive her.

"…Yea, I'll go see Yugi" Tea smiled, "Thanks Seto…"

Seto smirked at Tea and walked with her into the strip club. Tea wasn't at all surprised at the location and décor given Joey had told her about his plans for months prior. She still turned her nose up at some of the people though, not really feeling this location was her thing. She was shocked that Yugi would even agree to go to something like this.

She was somewhat happy Seto decided to walk with her, not really liking the way some guys were looking at her. She wasn't dressed like the dancers but was wearing one of her favourite sexy outfits. She did just get back from a date after all. She was wearing short black shorts and a purple loose crop top with a black form fitting crop top tank top underneath. She had dark purple though you'd swear they were black, thigh high boots on with 5 inch heels.

She and Seto made their way upstairs her heart getting more anxious to see Yugi. She wasn't sure how she'd explain this evening, but hope he'd at least hear her out and give her another chance.

Tea froze nearly causing Seto to walk into her. At first she wasn't sure how she was feeling. Her heart was beating so hard like she just got caught shop lifting yet her head was spiraling into a million different thoughts. She tried to recall events before today, something that'd lead up to this or some sort of sign. A hint even. Whether it was the liquor or the confusion from how her heart and mind were playing, Tea didn't like the feeling she got.

Seto was smirking, his interesting night being fulfilled. He couldn't believe how easy it was to convince her to come upstairs he almost felt bad about it. He folded his arms across his chest triumphantly. He wasn't sure how he felt about the news either and whether or not he'd even remember in the morning. He had made sure his rival would never have a shot with the woman he was sure he liked again. That's what he got for getting drunk and making out with a random stripper.

Seto's eyes went wide. As he looked closer at who Yugi was kissing his heart sank a bit. He had left only catching a glimpse of someone kissing Yugi, figuring it was one of the dancers about to lead him away. In his haste to humiliate and ruin his rivals life, he didn't catch who he left with and thus led Tea right into a horrible situation. Seto looked down at the brunette and saw tears falling from her eyes. He didn't want to hurt her that badly, just show her a bit of drama and she'd fight with Yugi. Eventually he was sure they'd make up and only cause a bit of a rift. He felt sick though not completely sure why he even cared.

Tea didn't say a word the whole time, just simply watched. Seto wished she'd say something, anything to end the awkward and horrible silence that was going on but she didn't. She cried silently watching as the two men she loved were making out with each other. What's worse is that it looked more like Yugi was currently taking charge which ruined Seto's whole plan.

After about five minutes of silence Tea said nothing to Seto and walked down the stairs still crying. Seto stood their dumbfounded feeling disgusted with himself. He punched the wall beside him hard and must've done it loud enough because Yugi and Yami stopped and looked at him. Seto didn't think they would hear and couldn't think of a clever response why he was punching the wall.

"Stripper won't take your money?" Yami grinned as his back was against the wall. Yugi had already lost interest in Seto and was looking down at his feet gasping for air with his eyes closed. Seto shot Yami a dirty look before walking down the stairs.

When he got to the bottom of the stairs Tea was nowhere in sight. He knew the terrible sick feeling wouldn't go away until he at least told her he had no idea it was that bad. All he had to do was tell her and that feeling would go away and he could go back to trying to enjoy his evening by amusing himself with something else. He scanned around the club looking for any glimpse of her but didn't notice her anywhere. He was going to take a gamble and figured she left already.

He exited the Strip club and Tea was just outside the door leaning against the wall sobbing. She didn't seem to notice him walk up giving him a chance to think about what he'd say.

"Tea, look-" Seto began but somehow Tea already knew he was standing there and slapped him hard across the face.

"Do you think my feelings are a game Kaiba?!" She growled using his last name to sound less personal, "I have never been so…so humiliated in my life…not only did you encourage me to see him…but he was…"

Tea bit her lip trying to fight back the next wave of tears before continuing, "Why did you do it? Huh?! Your life that boring and messed up you have to ruin mine too?!"

Seto didn't realize Tea was pausing for an actual response from him. He was still shocked he got hit. No one had ever struck him before and he definitely didn't like the feeling. He started to feel rage before he looked down and saw how pitiful Tea looked.

"I wanted to get Yugi back," Seto began sighing not feeling like yelling at her in her current state, "I didn't know he was making out with Yami…If I'd known that I wouldn't have sent you up there"

"oh really? Why do I find that hard to believe?" Tea snapped seeing right through the man, "You wanted to hurt Yugi but hurting me. What the lights to dark you couldn't see he was making out WITH HIMSELF?!"

Seto admittedly thought that was exactly the reason, he didn't see who Yugi was kissing clearly enough and assumed it was someone else. Seto's silence seemed to answer Tea's question regardless and she started laughing. He looked at her with a confused expression. Though she was laughing, tears still kept pouring out of her eyes.

"That's it isn't it…" Tea laughed, "…wow, what a night…I get rejected twice and set up to be hurt by you, only for it to backfire on yourself…"

Seto narrowed his eyes not liking where she was going with the conversation. Though he didn't see who it was clearly and thus ruined his own game, he didn't like that she was mocking him for it.

Tea wiped her eyes and grinned at Seto, a look he never saw on her face pointed in his direction before "Well, at least in a way you got played too. Doesn't hurt as much knowing that"

She laughed again, this time irritating Seto further. Seto grabbed her wrist and held it up between them angrily.

"Stop laughing woman," Seto snapped, but Tea continued to laugh at him not seeming to care about his threat, "Stop it or else I'll-"

"You'll what?" Tea toyed, "You'll hurt me? You already did that…I really have nothing left that you can take from me at this point"

Without thinking Seto pulled Tea close to him and kissed her. He still had one thing he could take from her to at least gain the upper hand in this argument. When normally people would be thinking about romantic reasons to kiss a person, all Seto could think of was that he won this argument and silenced her laughing.

To his shock though Tea pushed back into the kiss, grabbing a hold of Seto's back forcing him closer to her. She moved her head slightly not fully breaking apart of the kiss causing him to open his mouth before kissing him again but opened mouthed this time.

She was doing it again! Gaining the upper hand on him was not acceptable and he was going to win no matter how far he had to take it. He quickly slipped his hands down to her waist and forcefully picked her up and pushed her up against the stone brick wall of the strip club not breaking away from the kiss. He pushed up against her while keeping her elevated off the ground feeling her body against his.

Much to his dismay she brought her hands up and wrapped them around his neck bringing his head closer to her as she continued to control the open mouth kiss. She was trying to fight back and he wasn't going to let her. He held her up with his left arm while his right hand trailed down to the zipper of her shorts. He continued to let her have control over the kissing positions as his right hand was free to wonder. He slowly zipped her shorts down and unbuttoned them when he received a gasp from her into the kiss. He did it.

"…got somewhere we can go?" Tea whispered against his lips, parting only enough so that she could coherently say those words. Just when Seto thought he won with her, she continued to push him further. He smirked.

"Got a limo behind the club" He grinned liking the challenge she was presenting to him.

"Good" Tea purred into his lips as he let her down off the wall. She grabbed his hand roughly and pulled him in the direction of the back of the strip club. Seto regained his composure and followed her, she wasn't about to win this not by a long shot.

Chapter 4 End.

AN: So it almost broke my own heart writing that Tea part. Having the two guys you love hooking up with each other? Couldn't imagine how painful that'd be. Maybe she'll at least have a fun end to her evening anyhow!

I'm building up to the scenes, the next chapter will have a lemon in it but I won't spoil the surprise which fantastic couple it'll be of or maybe it'll be of a new one not yet revealed yet? Decisions, decisions! Hope you like it so far!


	5. Chapter 5 Pleasure

**Chapter 5: Pleasure**

Yugi was almost thankful that Seto made a scene when he did so that he could stop for a moment and try to regain his thoughts. The alcohol he had been drinking earlier was starting to hit him hard and any coherent thoughts were being washed away at this point. He looked up at Yami who was still up against the wall grinning before a dark blush came across his face. Yami was leaning against the wall, arms folded across his chest and his crimson eyes burned into Yugi's soul. It was hard not to blush at the look Yami was giving him.

"Something wrong?" Yami questioned lightly touching the side of Yugi's face waiting for his former half to decide what he wanted to do.

"This place is gross" Yugi blurted out, no longer a filter on his otherwise tame mouth. Yami let out a chuckle at Yugi's reply and leaned in close to Yugi's ear sending a shiver down Yugi's spine.

"My apartment isn't far from here" Yami whispered sliding his free hand along Yugi's waist to pull him in closer. His nose tickled at Yugi's sudden shake of his head.

"Too far away" Yugi said pulling Yami back just enough so he could stare into his eyes. Yugi didn't understand what he was feeling at this point and only knew he wanted one thing. Everytime he tried to stop and think things through, the alcohol festered up again and reclaimed his mind into a drunken stupor. Yami smirked mischievously before intertangling his fingers around Yugi's and lightly pulling him down the hallway.

Yami had already scoped out the establishment when Joey insisted he come with him when they were choosing the place. He had the perfect place to take Yugi that wouldn't make him feel so gross.

Tristan walked over beside Joey and slunk into his seat rubbing his temples and ordering another drink. "That was awful…" Tristan muttered before punching Joey in the arm, "You're a dick"

"You're bedding my sister, you're lucky that's all I did" Joey narrowed his eyes before returning his eyes to his girlfriend currently getting a dance from one of the female dancers.

Tristan caught out of the corner of his eye Duke getting up and walking out with one of the dancers, probably off to get a special dance when he realized something. Looking around the room only he, Joey and Mai were left. He tapped Joey on the shoulder and was met with a wave so he tapped harder.

"What man?" Joey said in disapproval of Tristan distracting him from the girl on girl play happening beside him.

"Everyone's gone" Tristan coughed as Joey frantically looked around.

"What?! Where did Yugi go…?" Joey sighed, "Even Ryou is gone…"

"Maybe Ryou and Yugi are shaking up" Tristan laughed when he received a return punch from his friend, "What? It could happen…I mean Yugi hasn't really expressed interest one way or another and like…Tea was out with Yami tonight"

"Yea I guess…still he would tell me these things anyhow!" Joey slunk in his chair in frustration, even Mai couldn't make him smile at this point "Everyone left the party, that blows…"

"Maybe we should wrap it up man, it's 3am anyway and I gotta be at the church by 9am" Tristan stretched.

"Yea I guess" Joey pouted, really disappointed that no one stuck around. He was sure at the very least Yugi would've and he couldn't help but feel a little sad. He decided to order one more drink for the road.

Yugi's eyes went wide when he saw where Yami had led him rubbing his head in frustration. When he said he had the perfect spot he didn't think he meant this. Papers were all scattered across the desk that was standing before him and the lights were off by neon lights lit the room up in a red and blue glow. It looked like the manager's office.

Yugi could feel warm tight arms wrapped around his waist and Yami's hot breath on his neck. Suddenly his spine tingled as he felt the cool wet surface of his tongue trailing up his neck that he almost melted in Yami's arms. He lost his balance a bit and managed to catch the desk before following on his face but ended up knocking over the lamp on the table. He slowly turned to look at Yami as Yami walked up to the side of him and peered down at the desk.

He pushed all the stuff on the desk off so it was bare and gave Yugi a playful look. How far was Yugi willing to go? Yami wasn't sure but he still had enough of his senses not to force anything onto his partner. Almost immediately Yugi hopped up onto the desk, pulling Yami along with him so that their lips interlocked again. Yami's eyes went wide as he climbed ontop of Yugi now laying on the desk looking up at him.

Yugi stared up at Yami's face, fidgeting when Yami didn't advance further. Yami's eyes were so intense, Yugi felt he was blushing just from the sight of them. His entire body felt a rush of emotion he didn't know he had in him.

"I'll only ask this once," Yami whispered leaning down inches away from Yugi's face, "I can't hold back, not this time"

"show me how you feel" Yugi replied looking up at Yami with a very similar expression on his face. Yami lowered himself onto Yugi and instead of roughly kissing him, he passionately did so. Yugi was surprised half expecting for Yami to lose complete control at his words but instead it felt deeper than that. Deeper than lust and Yugi couldn't help but melt into it.

Yami brought his hands up to the sides of Yugi's face without breaking away his body aching to go further and faster but he had to fight it. Yugi wanted him to show how he felt, that is what his request was. Yami gentley touched down the sides of Yugi's neck with his hands, carrassing the skin slowly as he continued to kiss him. His hands maneuvered down his shoulders and the sides of his chest before stopping at Yugi's hips. He then began to lead Yugi back so that they were both sitting on the desk as Yami gently pulled away from Yugi's lips. He grinned when he heard almost a sad noise escape Yugi's lips.

Yami looked at Yugi intently brushing the bangs out of Yugi's face as he moved his hand to the curve of Yugi's back. This time when Yami leaned in he gently kissed the other boy, pulling him as close as he could without them having to be fused together. He slowly widened his mouth into the kiss coaxing Yugi to open up his mouth to him. Yugi obediently followed and shivered when he felt Yami's warm tongue enter his mouth. Without even realizing it, Yugi reached out and wrapped his arms around Yami.

What started out as lust was diving much deeper than that. As Yami explored the depths of Yugi's mouth, Yugi began to feel waves of emotion pulse through his body. It wasn't just lust Yami felt for the other boy, it was years of built up emotion he was unable to show.

Yami slowly moved his hands under Yugi's shirt, gently carrassing the other boys chest. It was warm, smooth and desirable to Yami it was hard to focus on exploring Yugi's mouth and his chest at the same time. Almost as if Yugi could read Yami's thoughts, Yugi decided it was his turn to explore the former pharaohs mouth, breaking away just enough to catch his breath before continuing.

Yami slowly inched the fabric up until Yugi raised his arms up allowing Yami to completely remove the shirt. Yami slowly pulled away from Yugi's mouth as Yugi mimicked Yami's shirt removal tactic on him. Yugi looked at Yami yearningly rather shocked at how well built the former pharaoh was. He ran his hands across Yami's bare chest and around each abdomen almost as if he was memorizing every curve of Yami's chest. Yami closed his eyes enjoying the touch as he twitched when he felt wet lips on the centre of his chest. He looked down in surprise to see Yugi gently kissing his chest slowly trailing downwards. A wave excitement hit Yami hard as he arched his hips towards Yugi.

Before Yugi could focus his attention onto Yami's belt, Yami cupped the boys face and brought it back up into a kiss. Yugi expressed that Yami show Yugi how he felt, and he wasn't about to finish before he even began to show his feelings to his former half. He noticed that during this playful process, Yami was now at the edge of the desk and while continually kissing Yugi, he slipped his legs off one by one so he was now standing on the floor. Yugi pulled away gently realizing that Yami was no longer pressed against him to see a devilish smirk on his former half's face.

Yami grabbed Yugi's hips and slid him to the edge of the desk unlocking his belt at the same time. Yugi was surprised Yami did that with such ease and he didn't have much time to counter react. Yugi's blush darkened as he knew exactly what his Yami was about to do having wanting to do the same to Yami just moments prior. Yami undid Yugi's pants and slid them down quickly exposing what he had been searching for.

Yami looked up to see Yugi closing his eyes, a very dark blush across his face and him trembling at every finger movement Yami did. Yami would've been worried Yugi wasn't ready if he didn't grab Yami's shoulder and tighten his grip for support indicating the boy despite his appearance, wanted him to continue.

Being once apart of Yugi's mind, Yami knew the sensations he was about to feel would be the very first time he felt that way. Knowing this Yami gently grabbed Yugi's member as to not hurt him and looked down in surprise. Yugi was very much turned on given the current size and hardness. In the years Yami had spent within the boy, never had he seen Yugi quite like this before which just made him want Yugi even more.

Yami licked his lips and slowly lowered his mouth onto Yugi's member, gently gripping the base of it with his right hand. He could feel the boys entire body shake and Yugi arched his hips forward leaning back in the process. It was music to Yami's ears when he heard a moan escape Yugi's lips.

Making sure to open his mouth just wide enough to continue lubricating Yugi's member, Yami stroked it with his right hand and mouth in unison. Squeezing just a little bit at the base as he pulled up but never fully coming off it with his mouth. It was almost rhythmic how every time Yami came up to the tip Yugi moaned and then groaned as he went back down.

Yugi's entire body tingled in a way he had never felt before. His brain couldn't focus on anything only the feelings and pleasure he was getting from Yami. Yugi gripped Yami's shoulder tighter the longer he continued unable to control his legs from shaking. This warm, amazing feeling was something Yugi had never experienced before and was surprised he ever could've. Yami worked Yugi like he knew every one of Yugi's desires and caressed him in a way he couldn't resist.

Yugi started to realize the feelings were intensifying and building up inside of him. A whole wave of emotions began to swirl from the base of his toes to the top of his head and everywhere in between. The feeling he felt he couldn't explain it, like a long since past longing that was finally being tamed. Yami was getting faster the louder Yugi moaned and eventually Yugi knew he'd reach what Yami was waiting for, no yearning for.

"Y-Yami…" Yugi finally moaned the other man's name feeling his body grow hotter with each stroke. "I'm…going too…uh-"

Yugi was beginning to worry as he arched his head just enough so he could look at Yami. He knew Yami could hear him, he said it loudly enough and clearly enough but still Yami kept progressing, keeping a very steady rhythm for Yugi. Yugi felt a strong tingle and pulse raise up from the base of his member as he grabbed the back of Yami's hair tightly to brace himself.

And there it was, the moment both men were waiting for. Yugi had completely climaxed, a feeling he had never felt before in his entire life. Yami didn't pull away but only slowed down his stroking as Yugi let go of his hair and laid back on the desk in exhaustion. His legs were tingling, his body was hot and sweating and his cheeks he knew must've been the same colour as Yami's eyes by this point.

When Yugi opened his eyes to look at Yami stand up he only saw a smile from his former half. Yugi gently raised his hand to cup Yami's face as he leaned in closer but not on top of the boy to give him some time to breathe.

"Satisfied?"

"Immensely so…"

"Good"

Yami closed his eyes and sighed in relief grinning as widely as he could. He felt Yugi bringing his face closer to his and when he opened them it was Yugi who had a mischievous look on his face.

"Give me twenty minutes…"Yugi breathed heavily leaning up so he was inches away from Yami's ear, "…and then I want you inside me."

**Chapter 5 end.**

AN: well that was…definitely not what I've been used to writing! Hopefully it was decent enough as it was my first lemon type scene in a very long time. Next up we'll be switching to another couple for the next chapter which the next three chapters will be more lemon scenes (what am I doing to myself? Practice makes perfect right?) before the story will conclude. Lot more fun to be had so let me know how you like it so far!


	6. Chapter 6 Desire

**AN: Ack! Sorry guys for taking so damn long on getting this chapter out -_-; been a busy march that's for sure! I plan on updating all three of my stories once a week until they are concluded starting with this one! (maybe this one will get updated sooner because…things are getting fun!)**

**Chapter 6: Desire**

Every touch he made sent shivers up her spine as it was both a combination of rough and gentle. They were well passed stopping at this stage and neither one of them cared.

The limo was a lot more spacious inside then they both had anticipated, the long bucket seat in the back was more than big enough to hold both of them comfortably. It probably would've been a lot more comfortable if either of them would stop fighting for dominancy.

For a slender girl Tea definitely had power behind those arms, managing to flip the almost seven foot tall man easily, pressing her hips against his in a clever maneuver to pin him. Seto would've been impressed had his mind not been focused intently on one sweet desire to hear her scream his name.

He slowly pulled down the last undergarment Tea still had on, the final piece between him and his ultimate prize. He grinned and for a long time looked the woman up and down to take the entire sight of her body in. Beautiful slender curves, a faint sign of a tan though only noticeable up close on her skin, definitely above average breasts that looked amazing without clothes covering them.

"S-stop staring…" Tea had a dark blush on by this point and seemed to freeze while on top of Seto. It seemed the only thing holding Tea back from being in complete dominance was her obvious self-conscious opinion of her body. Seto's grin switched to a genuine smile as he began to run his hands up her thighs and up her sides clearly indicating he liked what he saw. Why conquer a mountain if it currently was easy for anyone to conquer. No, Seto wanted to release that vixen he saw earlier again and dominate her only then would he be satisfied.

Tea started to relax under Seto's tough and shiver as he switched to a gentle touch getting closer to her breasts. A million things ran through Tea's mind at that moment but slowly her nervous feelings of her body began to fade. Seto wasn't stopping and nor did he look at all unimpressed. Butterflies formed in Tea's stomach when she remembered why she was feeling down.

She just witnessed both men of her dreams reject her, one formerly and the other well, in the arms of another. Was it something she said? Or how she looked? She didn't know. All she knew is the last feeling at that moment in her stomach was that she was beautiful and the feeling slowly crept forward more as her and Seto got intimate.

Tea threw her head back, closed her eyes and a moan escaped her cherry red lips. Seto began massaging her breasts gently running his tongue across the nipple with his eyes closed. The rough texture of Seto's hands enhanced the experience as she held onto the sides of the cushion of the limo for support.

Tea opened one eye to peer down at Seto as he pleasured each breast equally not currently looking at her. Tea felt a deep feeling rise up when she noticed the man wasn't fully naked himself yet, still sporting his boxers. She felt a wave of confidence flow through her, and felt that she regained some of her confidence. Almost as if Seto could feel it, he looked up at her with icy cold eyes filled with desire. That's it, it was her turn now.

She forcefully pushed Seto down against the limo cushion much to his satisfaction and kissed him passionately. He tried to anticipate her next move by gently opening his mouth into the kiss expecting her tongue in moments.

Seto was shocked when Tea didn't respond to his move and parted her lips from his instead. She slowly began to kiss downwards around his chest, then his abdomen caressing the sides of his body as she did so. Though not what he expected he didn't object either and watched her work her way down. He lifted his hips just enough to not force her off balance but help her with the act of removing the last article of his clothing. He grinned largely as Tea seemed to pause when he was fully exposed, swearing he heard a gasp escape her lips.

Tea had never seen a man so well-endowed and hesitated only slightly as she pondered her next move. She licked her lips thoroughly before placing her right hand gently at its base and brought her lips in only millimeters from touching the tip. She let out a breath gently on it and was delighted when Seto twitched under her from it. She took his, very stiff at this point, member into her mouth and glided her moist lips down until she just about hit its base. She was shocked how long it was being roughly 6-7 inches in length but was able to get most of it in without her reflex kicking in.

Seto rested his head back feeling the cool pleasurable sensations from Tea's mouth upon his member, closing his eyes to take in all its sensations. He had re-released the vixen again and she was not disappointing him. He instinctively reached his hand up and held the back of her head as she continued to work him using her mouth only. This was dangerous, if she worked him long enough he wouldn't get an opportunity to dominate her for a while if he'd get one at all.

Tea's right hand gripped a little bit tighter now as she continued to lubricate Seto's member with her mouth, making sure it was thoroughly covered. She glanced up only for a moment to see what state Seto was currently in. Satisfied he wasn't looking at her and thus couldn't predict her next move she adjusted herself in a more stable position. She released his member with her hand as she came down upon it all the way to its base with her mouth completely engulfing him inside her mouth.

Seto lifted his head up in shock, slamming his teeth closed when he felt a moan of her name almost escape. He did not predict this at all, not expecting the tiny framed woman to be able to take all of him. He was sure he didn't moan though and felt before he lost control again it was time to switch this game around.

As Tea pulled her mouth back up Seto's member, she could feel his hands grab her and pull her upwards into a rough kiss. Though surprised, she enjoyed the force behind it as if it was music to her ears. She felt Seto begin to slip out from underneath her and felt a bit sad when he broke away there kiss. She glanced to the left and noticed Seto wasn't on the limo seat anymore and she was the only one left on it on all fours. Her eyes widened when she realized his game plan.

The realization came too late, however, as Seto positioned himself already behind her almost perfectly. He gripped her hip with his left hand as he put his index and middle finger of his right hand into his mouth. After making sure they were thoroughly lubricated, he gently touched the opening of Tea's spot, the final destination of his desires. Though wanting to dominate her, he didn't want her to hurt in any form as to maximize her pleasure and bring her closer to his goal.

Tea shivered and gripped the limo cushion half expecting Seto to have gone in dry. Much to her delight however, he was gently working the outside before slipping what felt like his index into her opening. Tea gasped, the feeling stung only slightly as her body began to relax at the new digit within her. As he pumped Tea felt a wave of pleasure for even the man's fingers were long and able to get deep inside her. She felt her body grow hot and tensed only slightly when she felt another finger enter her. The feeling was indescribable, and sent Tea into a wave of emotions and feelings. Who knew the billionaire could make her feel so sexy and pleasured at the same time. Tea didn't even tense this time as the third finger went in, having relaxed completely into Seto's grip. After the night she had she wanted to be the one who go the reward in the end and feel like nothing before.

This whole time Seto had been easing his fingers into Tea, he had moved his left hand only temporarily from her hip to a package under the limo seat. He gently glided the condom on with his left hand, as he continued to pleasure Tea with three out of his four fingers on his right. Seto felt a feeling boil inside of him and knew he hadn't much time left to claim his woman.

He slowly slipped his fingers out of Tea and moved that hand to holding her hip. His left hand had already returned to her other hip as he slowly glided Tea backwards. He could feel her body crave him as he drew her closer and as his member sunk deeper within him by the tightening he could feel around it. He slowly began to thrust into Tea feeling her body tighten and relax around him, easing himself into the next step. Even the initial thrust had him gasping knowing it wouldn't be long before he had to reach his goal.

As Seto thrusted into her and started making a pumping motion, Tea couldn't hold it in any longer and began to moan. Her body was hot and Seto was hitting every part of her inside that he could be hitting. Her moans increased in frequency and loudness as Seto began to speed up a bit but still keeping a steady rhythm. Tea had never felt this way before and the position was amazing. Not only did it enhance the feeling but she was able to brace herself properly as well as to not be completely at Seto's mercy, though frankly she knew he probably thought otherwise.

Seto was reaching his point, still unsatisfied that he didn't hear what he wanted to hear yet. He thought about pulling out and flipping her but knew his own satisfaction wouldn't wait that long. He raised himself up slightly on his knees and gently angled Tea downwards so that her face was against the limo cushion and he was now towering over her. His last attempt at hearing what he needed as he now was at an angle that would hit the end of her. He thrusted into her and felt her entire body shake beneath him and her mouth open.

"S-Seto..! ah…" Tea moaned loudly as he got deep inside her. It felt amazing and Tea shook with delight. As he continued to thrust into her, the next time felt better than the last as she felt herself reach her final destination. "Seto…I'm…cumming!"

Seto grinned triumphantly as he thrusted one last time and Tea felt the desire fill her. She felt herself climax and her body continued to shake, completely at the mercy of Seto Kaiba.

Kaiba continued to thrust a few more times before he himself reaching his climax. He had heard what he needed from the woman to reach his own climax and gently eased himself out of her, collapsing from exhaustion beside her. He couldn't help but smile as Tea lay beside him completely satisfied with a wide smile on her face.

"I knew…you'd call my name…first" Seto breathed heavily, trying hard to catch his breath though didn't struggle to muster the shocked expression as Tea shook her head.

"No, you moaned my name earlier…don't you remember?" Tea smiled and laughed slightly as Seto re-traced the experience in his head. He gritted his teeth when he realized his mind must've blocked out his own moan and his eyes went from satisfied to narrow.

"Then this game is not…over yet!" Seto hissed as Tea smirked wildly and pulled herself closer to the man. The two were inches from each other's face and about to kiss when a large banging noise made both of them jump.

"HEEEEEEY moneeey bagggsss! We're ready to go home now!" came the voice of Joey from outside the limo. The windows were so tinted it was impossible to see into the vehicle.

Both Tea and Seto let out a groan of dissatisfaction before realizing the other had made the same sound. They smiled at each other for a moment before sighing deeply as there was no way they'd be able to shew the boy off at this point.

**Chapter 6 end.**

**AN: Well, lemon scene number two! It was hard to picture how Tea and Seto would interact during intimate moments and I figured for the most part, Seto would treat it like he treats duels. It was fun to write the back and forth and how both were thinking different things at certain moments of their evening. **

**This story is drawing closer and closer to the end! Only 2 more chapters left! (maybe 3… we shall see). **


End file.
